The subject invention is directed toward the valve art and, more particularly, to a valve having an operating handle assembly which can be latched and/or locked in selected positions of adjustment.
The invention is particularly suited for use in ball valves and will be described with reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be embodied in a variety of different types of rotary valves.
It is often desirable to provide valves with operating handles that can be latched and/or locked in selection positions of adjustment. Such locking handles are needed especially in critical processing systems where improper or unauthorized changing of valve settings could result in major problems.
Many different locking valve handle arrangements have been proposed in the prior art. Typically, these prior art arrangements have comprised pivoted levers or mechanical arrangements which are somewhat awkward to use or require significant modification of the valve structure. Consequently, a need exists for an improved latching/locking valve and operating handle system.